


Day By Day

by dearestones (Devin_Trinidad)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, can interpret relationships as platonic if one wishes, cross posted on tumblr, exploring the idea of the human drifting away while the brothers pine and long for their human, not very romantic-esque, scenario idea, where the mc's ddd still works in the human realm and they communicate with the brothers over time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 06:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devin_Trinidad/pseuds/dearestones
Summary: Even though they are in the human realm, their human's DDD still works. Years pass and while that might not mean much to immortals, they realize that a lifetime for a human is full of many surprises and heartbreaks.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Demon Brothers (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Day By Day

**Author's Note:**

> Scenario: Reader’s DDD still works even when they have finally returned to the human world. Years pass and while that might not mean much to immortals, they realize that a lifetime for a human is full of many surprises and heartbreaks.

**“Hey, does this thing still work? Hahaha, I hope it is, or else I’ll look stupid.”**

It starts with one lone text message several days after their human had gone back to their realm for good this time. None of the brothers had been checking their House of Lamentation chat (student council meetings were still a thing that must be done regardless if the exchange program was in session or not). However, to no one’s surprise, it was Asmo and Levi who managed to check their phones in the midst of updating their social media pages. 

Utterly bemused and delighted by this turn of events, Asmo had begun peppering their dear human with questions about the human world. Their human obliged by taking selfies and Asmo had no choice but to coo and giggle over his human’s choices in clothing and scenery. Meanwhile, Levi took to the brother’s chat and began spamming his brothers with news about their human’s sudden use of their DDD.

(Levi hurriedly enters his personal chat with his dear human so that he can ask about the anime, games, and popular streamers from the human world after the spam session). 

Satan, the bookworm and researcher of the family, was somewhat confused, but excited at the same time. Their human was still able to contact them? Their human actually decided to continue talking to them out of no obligation other than the fact that they were friends? He won’t admit it outright, but he loves it. 

Meanwhile, Mammon starts asking whether or not their human is doing okay. He expects nothing but positivity from his human. However, if they admit to anything less than stellar, then he’s obviously going to start hounding Lucifer and possible Diavolo for a free pass to the human world so that he can comfort them. Obviously, Mammon still cares, but he still hides his affections behind bravado when he does.

Beel and Belpie are next in line to greet the human. While Beel asks after their welfare and if they’ve been eating well (human food probably isn’t as gross as Solomon’s cooking, but one can never be too sure), Belphie immediately makes sure that their human doesn’t forget all of them—especially him. It’s a blessing and a wonder that the human’s DDD still works in the human world, but Belphie masks his curiosity by teasing the reader if they’re missing him and Beel too much. 

Lucifer, for once in his life, is last to join the chat. He’s ever so eloquent and suave, but his dark red eyes take in the human’s selfies and the responses that they have towards his brothers. They are well and Lucifer can find no fault in the human’s happiness. He asks after them and finds himself touched when the human accuses him of being concerned. Of course he is! They’re his human after all.

Of course, once the brothers finally catch up with their human’s exploits, things kind of go back to normal. 

There are shenanigans.

There are jokes. 

There are fights and then subsequent apologies. 

Everything is fine.

Until—

It’s a small little thing, but it’s Mammon’s keen eyes that see it as he whips off his tinted glasses at the dining room table. Usually, no one is supposed to be using their phones at the table, but screw it, Satan’s always reading and Levi gets to play on his gadgets. Anyway, once Mammon can confirm that his eyes are not deceiving him, he’s immediately on the warpath. 

His fingers dance upon the keyboard; it’s all harsh swipes and furious caps locked letters that are barely typed out before Mammon hesitates uncertainly… but then he decides to send his messages anyway. 

Lucifer, near omniscient like the Father, sees this and demands that Mammon hand his phone over. Was he making another deal with witches? Was he making one of those get rich quick schemes again? The eldest brother finds himself in shock when Mammon not only relents his phone with only a small mutter, but doesn’t shut his phone off. No, Lucifer immediately sees the group chat and oh—

“Oh.”

It’s that one simple syllable that hushes an entire table that is usually brimming with chaos. Asmo is quick to swipe through the chats with Levi nipping at his heels. Satan only watches in confusion, his fingers tapping a smooth, but urgent rhythm upon the cover of his hardbound novel. Meanwhile, Beel continues to eat, but his eyes remain sharp upon the scene. With Lucifer looking concerned, it is his duty to remain vigilant should something be amiss. 

Meanwhile, Belphie starts to stir.

And then—

It’s Levi who cuts through the silence and spurs the brothers into action. 

“What’s our human doing?” His voice, uncharacteristically loud and shrill, snaps Satan out of his book and even Belphie sits up ramrod straight. As Levi takes to echoing Mammon’s concerns by furiously typing on his DDD, the rest of the brothers take note of their human’s newest message.

It’s a picture of them arm in arm with another human.

* * *

**“I actually have something to do right now, Mammon. We can talk about your next get rich quick scheme later, ‘kay?”**

Really, it should have been obvious to them that their human has to hang out with other humans. It’s what’s expected of humans with their need for socialization with members of their species. It still stings, though, when their— **_their_ ** —human claims that they’ve made a new friend and  _ oh, they’re so nice and wonderful and amazing and-and-and— _

Surprisingly, and not so surprisingly at all, it’s Mammon who becomes envious and starts heckling Lucifer. Let’s check on our human, Mammon says. His greed starts getting out of control. He wants their human, needs their human.

He wants to be the one to make them smile.

He wants to be the one to be there when they need him.

He wants to spend time with them. 

It doesn’t escape Lucifer’s notice that he says “our” instead of “my” and a small, hidden part of the oldest brother wants to acquiesce to his younger brother’s request. A part of Lucifer wants to bring their human back into their family. Because who else would care for their human? Who else knows their human best? 

Their human could be well provided for, they would never want for anything…

The human was  _ theirs _ .

But Lucifer’s pride wins out and Mammon’s request is rejected. 

(That doesn’t stop Mammon from pestering the human and for Lucifer to subtly drop hints to Diavolo about the possibility of bringing their human back).

* * *

Leviathan is the next. 

As the Avatar of Envy, he knows what it’s like to want to have something that someone else has. It’s only fair to have the same thing as others, right? Isn’t it fair to be treated with fairness and equality?

When their human updates his private chat with cute pictures of them playing a game or screenshotting their favorite anime at the time, a sharp, twinging pain lances up and down his body. It’s unpleasant, painful even and Levi would do anything to get rid of such pain. So, of course, Levi starts nagging at the human to send him recommendations.

If stupid Lucifer won’t let his brothers visit the human, that didn’t mean that the human couldn’t still share their experiences with him! It may not have been the same, but Levi can still imagine their human cuddling near his side, hands tight on a controller, eyes fixated on pixels moving across a screen. 

For a time, when the human complies and sends him anime, Levi is sated. 

He gets to talk to his human about the things that the two of them love and they can still make stupid inside jokes that irritate his brothers in the House of Lamentation chat.

And then—

Then the human does something that has Levi’s envy eating him right from the inside, like acid eating away at his self control. 

**“Check out this new anime! My friend told me that it’s really cool and…”**

Levi exits out of the app before he can see an accompanying picture of their human posing with what Levi is assuming is their new friend. In a fit of unrestrained grief, he covers his face in his hands as a heavy fog of purple and black mist surrounds him. 

Sometimes, Levi thinks that he has been replaced. 

* * *

**“I’m sorry, Satan. I didn’t finish the book yet. Give me some time, okay?”**

Satan, unlike most of his brothers, is very understanding. It must be a jarring experience to go from living in the Devildom where their human had been essentially mingling with only at least a dozen people (due to safety reasons) before making their way back down to the human realm. It’s understandable that the human doesn’t have as much free time to cater to his needs. By the Father, Satan thinks it’s impressive that their human has managed to still keep up with their antics and their conversations with very little delay.

For the most part, Satan thinks that Mammon and Leviathan are blowing things out of proportion. So what if their human likes to hang out with others? He’s read a lot about human psychology, they need to be stimulated and it only makes sense that when back in their old environment, they would reintegrate. 

It’s only necessary for their health. 

What is somewhat alarming, though Satan will never admit it, is that even is looking worse for wear. He’s quick to anger (not of Satan’s influence), folds easily under stress, and he has become all the more domineering and arrogant over his brothers.

It’s unbearable.

So, Satan texts back that he understands.

Of course, don’t worry about him or his brothers. They’re fine, we’re fine, as long as you’re happy and healthy, what more can Satan ask for?

Inside, though, a new emotion washed over Satan, one almost as strong as wrath.

Perhaps it’s called grief.

* * *

**Picture received!**

Asmodeus is a people person. You kind of have to be if you’re the Lord of Lust and the bringer of carnal desires. To have the knowledge and the know how in what ways to get under people’s skin—or to get their clothes off—is a skill that few have perfect and Asmo is quite certain that he is the master among masters. 

When their human had left, Asmo already had a vague idea of the chaos and the void that was to come. He may not know a lot about human psychology in technical terms like Satan, but Asmo isn’t blind to what his brothers and himself had felt when their human first returned to the human realm. 

They had become so close to their humans to the point where Asmo… Asmo felt something that he hadn’t felt since he had been an angel in the Celestial Realm. 

Asmo won’t lie. For a while, he had been perturbed by such an emotion. Feared it, even. He had spent so long impressing others, inspiring carnal desire in others, that he had forgotten that he used to embody the purest form of intimacy and affection.

Love.

So, it hurt when the human left. 

Hurt even more so when his brothers began falling even deeper into their respective sins and Asmo was no exception.

But, what hurts Asmo the most is the picture that he receives one night after he comes from a local club. He’s so excited to hear from their beloved human that he immediately settles onto his bed, not at all minding that he still has a face full of makeup on and that his clothes are getting wrinkled. 

He clicks on the app and onto the respective chat.

And that’s when his heart stutters to a stop. 

A ring on their human’s finger. The band is simple, but the intention is clear. 

As Asmo examines it further, he sees that it’s not only their human’s hand present in the photo, but another hand gently cradling the other. 

Asmo shakily sends in a series of emojis that he hopes conveys his happiness before throwing his DDD away. 

Try as he might, Asmo finds himself tasked with the burden of washing away his streaked makeup in the morning. 

* * *

Beelzebub and Belphegor are two sides of the same coin. What one feels, the other will know and possibly magnify. Their sins consume them, often interfering into their daily lives. While they can try to inhibit the other’s sins (Belphie feeding their link with a tiredness to halt Beel’s hunger and Beel trying to ignite Belphie’s indolence with his own drive), little progress has been made.

It gets worse after their human leaves.

Beel is inconsolable.

Belphie has become unreachable. 

It takes multiple brothers to halt Beel from trying to empty out the kitchen.

Belphie is no better. Not even the most annoying of alarms or rough shaking will get him to embrace reality. 

And then—

It’s in a moment of respite, when they’re too tired of indulging into their sins that they find themselves bombarded by a series of messages. 

**“Hey, I know it’s been a while, but I wanted to talk to you guys again.”**

**“Guys?”**

**Picture received!**

**“I guess you guys are busy, but that’s okay! Above is a photo of my family!”**

**“Cute, right?”**

Never before has Beel felt so empty and never before has Belphie felt so tired and apathetic. 

**“Hey, you should send a family photo, too!”**

The twins don’t respond until they know for sure their human is no longer online. 

* * *

**Left unread.**

For some time, life continues as normal. 

Or, as normal as one could get in a family of demons. 

Their human updates them frequently, but… that doesn’t last long. It’s gradual, but sometimes, their human doesn’t reply to their messages with the same vivacity or rapidity as before. Sometimes, there are chats or messages that have gone unread for days at a time. 

But demons live long lives and any lapses in time from their human is par for the course. 

They have a life to live and so do the brothers.

And then—

The messages stop coming.

Perhaps it takes a couple days—weeks, months, a year???—but of course, they begin getting curious. Was their human ignoring them? Had they done something wrong?

Did the DDD finally stop working?

None of them dare entertain the inevitability that perhaps…

Perhaps their human has finally left to rest in the arms of their Father. 


End file.
